Intense Dinner
by The Punch Lord
Summary: Noctis knew they should have refused when the king asked to see them.


**this is a... teaser? maybe? idk. i watched Shrek 2 again recently and really wanted to write a lightis scene of the dinner fight. **

**i guess i'm also throwing a bit of a teaser for another upcoming lightis fic that i haven't revealed yet: Fable. keep in mind for Fable, this dinner never happens, though it holds a little foreshadowing for the story itself. **

_**WARNING. **_**this short was written out of pure boredom, it's meant to be weird, pointless, a little confusing, and random. if you're experiencing a wft moment while reading this, you're meant too. uh, maybe enjoy i guess? if not i understand, it wasn't written to be grand.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Noctis always found himself wondering what Lightning's parent's hair color was. Her own hair was such a strange but pretty color, the possibilities of her parents were skeptical and intriguing. Was it her mother that shared her pink hair? Or was it her father? Did one have red hair and the other white? Was it as soft and tickling as Lightning's.<p>

At a chance like this, staring at the said father across a long table, Noctis tried to spot his hair color, hidden well under the dark silver armor he wore. The most that he could catch was a smudge of white just peeking out around his neck.

Perhaps that was his hair.

Or maybe he was just pale. He got the vibe that the king wore the armor almost all the the time. Humans could be so weird sometimes. Even Lightning had some random bits of rage he couldn't understand.

Breaking contact with the cold green eyes staring at him, Noctis glanced over at the other remaining family of his wife. The younger sister, staring down at her soup, stirring it awkwardly. Just like him, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Perhaps with her own companion. He had heard some lad came and saved her from the clutches of monsters; but the said hero had been too scared to join them tonight.

Was it because of him? Noctis didn't think so. Any warrior wouldn't shy from him, no matter what form he wound up taking. And Lightning was here. He was always quick to discover that she could always calm him down. No one had anything to worry about. Maybe it was the king he was scared of. He could see where his love's cold eyes came from, and unnecessary attitude.

Lost in a muse, Noctis continued to unconsciously stare at Serah. When she felt his gaze on her, she looked up and offered him a shy, almost apologetic smile. She knew this wasn't fun for anyone. Making him wonder why did they all bother to come. Glancing over at his wife, he watched as she did a similar act, stirring her soup awkwardly and occasionally glancing at her father; who was still glaring at him.

Glancing back at him, Noctis looked down at his bowl, trying to ignore those eyes. Sniffing, Noctis could somewhat detect the chocobo meat chopped up in the soup, the scent of the bird nearly hidden in the other ingredients in the soup and the warm broth itself. He's eaten enough human food to know that most of it was good, his mouth automatically watering at the prospect of eating. He cracked a grin as he chuckled at himself. His appetite was probably never going to change.

Grasping the spoon, Noctis was getting ready to take a bite when the king voiced aloud. "So, tell me where you two plan on living?"

Everyone stiffened in the room. "Father," Lightning warned beside him.

Noctis frowned at the animosity in his voice, his instincts hummed at him to respond with equal ferocity. Cracking an evil smile, he couldn't help himself from growling. "I didn't think it mattered where we lived. You actually care?" He certainly didn't. He'd be content in staying someplace, or wandering. There was territory and a mate to guard, and foes to face either way. All that would matter to him.

By the way the king voiced out the question, it almost sounded like a scoff at their content style. He was so angry, it felt like a knife as being jabbed between his ribs.

"Noctis," Lightning shot at him, shooting his a dark look. Noctis looked away, till the king retorted.

"Of course, my daughter would be marrying a _beast_."

_"Father."_

Noctis growled, deep and throaty as he turned his red eyes towards the man in armor. "Aren't you something akin to a conqueror?"

_"Noctis."_

"I'm only trying to protect my _daughters_."

"Yeah, by locking them up in towers."

"Um," Serah uttered, looking between the two while Lightning smeared her face in her hand.

"That was for their own good! That wizard would surely have come after them and used them against me! I say you even did a horrible job!"

"But weren't you the one who dumped me there?"

"Stop it," Lightning tried.

"To guard her and kill anyone that comes for her. Not marry her!"

"Why didn't you have one of your _pets _guard her instead?!"

"I needed them in the war you damned fool!"

"Maybe you should have rethought that, you had _plenty _of those _pests_ at your service."

"Maybe I should have. I know _they_ wouldn't have married the _princess_ they were supposed to guard!"

"Enough!" Lightning snapped, standing up in her seat and glaring at both of them. While the king glared back at her, Noctis turned away with a huff, still furious but willing to bite his tongue, for a little while at least. Turning to her father, she stressed, "You invited us here to meet my husband. I didn't think that meant start a fight with him!"

"You're lucky I didn't kill him on sight," the king snapped, "you married a monster."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Noctis growled, only to sharply turn away when Lightning turned her furious eyes to him. "That's really funny Father, you're not known for your kindness either." Nodding to her sister, she bid, "I'll see you tomorrow Serah, but I think this evening is over for everyone." Walking around the table, she grabbed Noctis' shirt and dragged him out of his seat. Frowning, he tugged her hand off and followed her out obediently, but not before he turned and flashed his own cold eyes at the king.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to bed too," Serah whispered to the quiet table. The king didn't respond, still glaring at the door the couple left from. Licking her lips, Serah bid, "Goodnight Father." and left.

The king sat by himself in the dimming dinner room, once hot food now cold from the chill of the icy tempers.

* * *

><p><strong>so again, this is a teaser for Fable, and just written to be random for boredom's sake. also keep a look out for: Little Rose, falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus, and a promptolightning fic On the Docks**

**i don't know when, but one of these four are coming out soon, maybe after christmas? maybe sooner. with college going on, it's hard to say. **


End file.
